Naruto Poems
by Emoanimeducky
Summary: Poems written by me dedicated to each Naruto chatacter. Each describing their personality or life basically R
1. Sakura

A poem dedicated to Sakura Haruno

I'm a flower not yet bloomed

but soon I hope to be like you my friend too

I wish to be like a cosmos

but that you already are

and yet I still watch as you all ahead of me

blossom into flowers as I sip my tea

watching the sunset I as I do

to pray for a better day

a happy joy filled one too!

and yet still I will wait just to bloom

and yet I always shall be like this

like a butterfly still not out of it's cocoon


	2. Sasuke

A Poem dedicated to Sasuke

I am a avenger

and to some people i'm scary

but truely I burn inside

I want to be friends

but in order to kill "him" I must kill you

I realize my fault

and you must understand to

even as I halt

just to look at the heaven skies

you are my best friend and you shal always be

that is even after that unfaithful day I die...


	3. Neji

A poem dedicated to hyuga Neji

A bird flies high and yet I fly low  
there are so many things I just don't know  
I know to be true  
I know to be kind  
but it is what I can't do I have in mind  
I want to soar way above  
exceeding my limits  
waiting till dawn just to try  
when I know sometime I'll have to say good bye  
A butterfly spreads it's wings and flutters up high  
and it's beauty sings to the heaven skies  
I know I'll never reach so  
I'll just keep trying to go  
'cause one day I'll reach the skies  
before I have to say good bye


	4. Naruto

A Poem dedicated for Naruto

I may look weak

but inside I'm strong

I will one day walk the path of the hokage

even though I struggle with... A LOT!

I still try my best

especially when the going get's tough

I also look dumb to you to

but if only you could see me the way I do

I do everything I can to protect my friends and... "He" get's all the credit

I wish I could show many people what I think

but I can't explain...

I feel pain down deep inside but...

I know though my friends care and I'll make it through light or dark

so I'll hold on and keep a tight grip

on the more important things in life...

_Like impressing Sakura!_


	5. Hinata for Naruto

A poem dedicated to Hinata Hyuga for Naruto...

I am so shy

but I want to talk to thee

even though you say good bye

I will always stay by your side

because I know how hard you try

you want so many things in life

and you'll never stop

till you reach the top

which is what I love about you

My love... My hero


	6. Ino

A poem dedicated to Ino Yamanaka

I will prove to myself

I'm not some whore

that wants one guy and will kill my best friend for him

I will cut my hair if I must beat her to him

but if he loves her for real

then I take no part in stealing him

I wish I could just find a way

to prove to you I'm not just gonna stand here

and let you take him with something easy you hear?

You may be my best friend but when it comes to guys...

then it comes to Sasuke, Sakura you are no match for him


	7. Kakashi

A Poem dedicated for Kakashi

I love to read

I hate to write

I'm a superstitious man

but you'll may no mind

I reach for a fan on a hot day

and drink hot chocolate on cold windy days

I'm normal right?

I love to hear

the sounds of a bird

as it chirps and flies

a fight is something so not right

Even though I fight day and night

I am strong and believe me so

or I'll chop of your nose


	8. Tsunade

A poem dedicated to Tsunade

I wish to see you both again...

I want to see you both

but you are dead

and that I tread

and that I wish want so

because I'd hate to let you both go

my brother and my boyfriend

I miss you

and I cry tonight

and every night

I love you...


	9. Gaara

A Poem dedicated to Gaara

I hate to love

and why in the world I have you as a friend...

I just don't know

I hate this world

I hate this life

It's a wonder I befriended you

but I'm grateful and always will...

thank you my friend... Naruto


	10. Temari

A poem dedicated to Temari

A fan girl yes

and an over confident fool too

I know I want to say 'please don't cry'

and 'It's not your fault'

but I've got to much pride to say so!

I admit to flirt and in my defence can you blame me too?

Just for loving you?


	11. Itachi

A poem dedicated to itachi

I hate the world

I hate the way it twirls

It's too gay for me

so I'll let it be

but once more I can't stand it at all

My brother is to happy

and once again I get no attension

Curse you stupid world...

I will destroy everything I am linked to except my brother

let him suffer as I do now!


	12. Gaara's life poem

Gaara's life poem

I live in a world where no one can help me,

There is a place that's full of blood

and I live in that place where there is no such thing as love,

I don't understand why most hate me;

it just doesn't make sence

I can't seem to decide what to do,

when all I have done is been used.

I only have one friend and for that I'm thankful,

That friend is the best thing in my life,

and sure that does seem pretty small,

but it's far greater than anything big to me.


	13. Deidara

Deidara

Art is part of my heart,

It's color and curiosity fills my soul.

Is there any hope for it alone?

Maybe not but in combat it's useful.

Clay is soft and moist so how does it harden

if no water is taken from it?

Shouldn't art go out with a pop or no... wait

What was the word for it?

All I know is it's colorful and expressive like many other beings...

And that's when it hits me literally

Art should go out with a bang, like an explosion.


End file.
